


This Seat's Taken

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mickey has read the Chronicles of Narnia, ficadayinmay, golly wow mickey has feelings, how dare they be in love, protective boyfriend!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey grabbed his glass from in front of Kash and ignored the question. 'You're in my seat.'<br/>'Huh?' Kash looked to Ian for explanation.<br/>Ian just shrugged. 'He's my boyfriend.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian and Mickey seeing Kash again, and Mickey making a big show about how he's his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seat's Taken

Mickey had just gone off to use the bathroom, so Ian was sitting at the bar alone, waiting for his boyfriend to reappear. When a hand fell on his shoulder and the thumb rubbed small circles into his skin, Ian smiled and leaned back slightly into the touch.

'Hey, babe.' Ian said, turning to look up at Mickey.

Only it wasn't Mickey. 'How'd you know it was me?' Kash smiled, sitting in Mickey's vacant seat.

Ian's smile fell instantly. 'Kash?'

'Yeah,' Kash grinned. 'I'm back. How long's it been? Six years?'

'Something like that.' Ian said, moving his shoulder slightly to get Kash's hand off. 'What are you doing here?'

'Came back for you. Thought we could pick up where we left off.' Kash's strange, new found confidence didn't falter for a second.

Ian raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Oh did you now?'

'Yeah, I mean, a guy like you wouldn't have settled down yet.' Kash shrugged. 'Gotta be looking through the options, right?'

'Uhhh...' Ian coughed awkwardly and took a sip of his drink.  _How fucking long does it take to piss, Mickey?_

'That's a good idea.' Kash said, turning to the bar and flagging down the bartender, apparently completely oblivious to the half full glass already at his spot.

'Hey, Ian.' the bartender said, nodding in greeting. 'This your friend?'

'Kinda?'

'Just kinda?' Kash rolled his eyes. 'We're dating. Can I just get a glass of coke, thanks?'

'Dating?' the bartender scoffed. 'If you say so.' he put the glass down and went off to serve someone else.

Kash grinned at Ian. 'People don't believe we're dating, which-'

'Uh, yeah. We're not dating.' Ian said, spotting Mickey  _finally_ coming back towards their seats. 'You just assumed I wouldn't have moved on.'

'Have you?'

'I moved on while you were still here. Didn't you notice that seat was already taken?'

'Hey, Kash 'N' Grab!' Mickey sung, coming up behind them.

Kash paled as he turned around. 'Mickey Milkovich? What are you doing here?'

Mickey grabbed his glass from in front of Kash and ignored the question. 'You're in my seat.'

'Huh?' Kash looked to Ian for explanation.

Ian just shrugged. 'He's my boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend?' Kash's smile disappeared completely.

'That's right.' Mickey smiled. 'Boyfriend.'

'When...'

'How long's it been, Firecrotch? Six years? Time flies when you're having fun, I guess.' Mickey shrugged. 'Seriously though. You're in my seat. Move.'

'Make me.' Kash said, trying (and failing) to sound anything but weak.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian. 'He for real?'

'Are  _you_ for real?' Kash asked Mickey. 'How can you two possibly be dating? You're completely incapable of emotion.' Kash turned to Ian. 'He can't make you happy. You can't love  _him_. He's only using you.'

'Ay, back the fuck up.' Mickey said, putting his glass back on the bar. 'You don't know me. You know nothing about me, except the person I  _used_ to be. I love Ian more than anything in the world. He makes me happy like no one else, and what gives you the right to say that I'm using him?' Mickey shook his head in disgust. 'If I remember correctly,  _you_ were using  _him_ because you were so fuckin' far in the closet you were in fuckin' Narnia or some shit. You used him for a willing fuck. That's all he was to you.'

'Narnia, Mick?' Ian scoffed. 'Didn't know you'd seen the movies.'

'Fuck off, Firecrotch. I read the books.' Mickey rolled his eyes.

Kash looked between the pair. 'Are you seriously with Mickey Milkovich?' he asked Ian.

'Yeah.' Ian grinned, putting an arm around Mickey's waist and pulling him closer. 'Never been happier.'

'And you seriously love  _him_?'

Ian held up a hand and waved a finger, the lights catching off the ring there. 'There's a chance, yeah.'

Kash looked in astonishment at the ring, like he'd never seen one before. 'Is that..?'

'Got engaged a couple of months ago.' Ian smiled.

'We serious enough for you? Or should we just start fucking against the bar to convince you.' Mickey asked.

'Uh, I'd prefer you didn't.' the bartender said, picking up empty glasses.

Mickey smiled sarcastically at him and turned to Kash. 'Now, we were having a nice date before you showed up, so fuck off so we can carry on with it.'

Kash swallowed audibly before standing slowly and saying to Ian, 'I hope you two are happy. If you change your mind, look me up.'

'Not likely.' Mickey smirked.

Kash sighed as he walked away from them and muttered, 'Yup, still an asshole.'

'Ay, I fuckin' heard that!' Mickey called after him. Once Kash was out of sight, he turned to Ian. 'Why you ever liked him is fuckin' beyond me.'

'I hadn't moved on to bigger and better things.' Ian laughed.

'Damn right you hadn't.' Mickey called the bartender down. 'Ay, another Jack Daniels and orange juice?'

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Can also be found[here ](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/84709930373/prompt-ian-and-mickey-seeing-kash-again-and-mickey)on Tumblr._


End file.
